


Ours is a piece of heaven

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Violence, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mpreg, Oedipal Issues, Omega Steve, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Past Abortion, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, child prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: Steve loves Tony, who has been like a friend, a mentor, and a mother. And Tony feels the same way about him too.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Stony's Sad Secret Santa





	Ours is a piece of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony DarkFests Sad Secret Santa 2020  
> To my giftee, HeLovedYou, may you have a wonderful Christmas, and may your 2021 be prosperous.  
> Special Thanks to my wonderful betas: Arcade, She’sLikeTexas, and Diana, without you this fic wouldn't be readable.

**PART 1: Tony**

He can hear the gentle pitter-patter of the rain outside. After taking a deep breath, Tony knew that the fever had come to pass. He sighs as he brushes a stray hair away from the blond child's face. He has only known Steve for five years, yet this boy owns his heart completely. Perhaps, not in a romantic way exactly, no, he was still too young for that but in a platonic way maybe. This young lad, who is almost a decade younger than him, has ignited all of Tony's maternal instincts. Perhaps it's because Tony sees a piece of himself in him?

Another sigh and Tony watches Steve continue to sleep. Earlier had been intense, and it wasn't Tony's first time helping a presenting Omega.

_ Steve looks quite handsome _ , Tony thinks to himself. And maybe that's what shedding one's childhood looks like. Steve is starting to outgrow his child-like features; his jaw is sharpening, his cheekbones are getting more prominent, his hair is getting thicker and darker; and yet, Tony realizes, his stature remains the same.  _ Petite _ , even to other omegas like him.

Tony remembers the time his mother called him small. Maybe it had been because he really was smaller than his parents, but Obie had _ wanted _ it that way. He had wanted his omega small. Perhaps that was why Obie had been so ready to pick Tony.

A light snore from the adolescent and the gentle pitter-pattering of rain outside brings him back to the present.

_ Oh, Steve _ , he thinks fondly.  _ I'm sorry you were born an omega, just like me. The world isn't kind to us. But I guess you would already know about those things, huh? _

When Obie first introduced the young boy to him, he had been in a dark place; having been Obie's omega for three years now. He had been 21 when Obie said he bought another omega boy from the orphanage. Tony wishes he could have told his husband how his business of employing young orphaned omegas to pleasure the rich made him sick to his stomach. He tried.

Traditionally, omegas were seen as second class citizens in their country. They were treated like property: by their alphas, by their family, by their society. They were no better than traded goods; and were certainly seen as nothing more than reproductive vessels, to be exact. It was only recently that omegas had started fighting for equality and to have the same rights as the other castes. The government, more than likely due to public pressure, forbid the practice of selling omegas for prostitution. Yet the same rich and powerful members of the public service were the ones who couldn’t let go of the so-called  _ tradition. _

Well, Tony had objected  _ once _ , but it had only earned him bruises on his body and a night with Obie's associates. That experience had left him broken and afraid to dare to contradict his husband. 

He looks down at his flat belly and rubs it absentmindedly. 

Sometimes, when little acts of rebellion don't work, it breaks the spirit. And Tony knows that better than anyone, he’s a broken man, a shell of what he used to be.

That previous incident left him in a dark place. The doctors tell him that he has a weak heart, and if the stress continues to pile up, then maybe he won’t make it. For Tony, death seems like a kind visitor, yet his husband thinks otherwise. 

Obie is cruel and he sent him Steve, one of the boys from the orphanage to be his personal companion, his errand boy. Obie told him that he can do whatever he wants with the kid, and as long as he hasn't presented as an Omega, he is Tony's to keep.

His companion to be, as Obie had said, came from a boy’s orphanage about two boroughs away from Manhattan. The poor boy of ten had lost his mother to consumption and his father to the war across the Atlantic. Tony had let out a bitter laugh, because of how cruel his husband could be, to provide him with a young one to be his companion till he presented and then be used for Obie’s business.

At first, Tony tried to distance himself from his new companion, he cared for the boy, and he still does, but his own experiences eat away at him. That Steve will end up like him,  _ used _ , even before he reaches his prime. And even then, this boy has no doubt grown within his heart. It started with small gestures of kindness, companionship, and had blossomed into perhaps  _ love _ ?

Tonight marks the end of the boy's service to Tony.

Earlier, a strong minty scent started to waft throughout the hallways. Like all heats, it happened suddenly. Typically, heats occur in the middle of the night or early morning. In Steve's case, it happened a bit past midnight. It happened during a night when Obie was away, when Tony was expecting for his younger companion to come join him in his quarters, to tuck himself by his side. But Steve didn’t come.Tony's fears had started to come true. 

There is a reason why omegas usually present in the middle of the night. It increases their likelihood of being mated by the first nearby alpha or being helped by other omegas in the vicinity. Since most of the alphas were out with Obie; Tony, the other omegas, and some betas were the only ones left in the mansion. And most betas find the scent of Omegas appalling.

Omegas stink; that's what Tony has been told his whole life, and  from that moment on he began to actually understand the world he lived in. He had never known the effect he had on others: looks of disapproval from his parents, looks of pity from his servants, and looks of hunger from the alphas.

_ Perhaps this boy thinks the same. _

He remembers a conversation he had once with Steve, hearing about the way he was mistreated at the orphanage just because he had been born as an omega with a peculiar scent. If he wasn't doused in cold water by the other boys, he received unsolicited stares from the adults; and sometimes, they would even go and touch his butt when he wasn't looking.

"You never stink," Tony reassured him. "Not to me, no, you don't."

"Have people accused you of being stinky?" Steve had asked him.

"Yeah, they always have," Tony had replied.

"But, you don't," The young lad was quick to answer. "You smell nice."

_ Nurture. Protect. Hold. _ Steve's scent reminded Tony of peppermint; it was icy and cold, just like the season Steve first entered the mansion under the guise of a cleaning boy. If only Steve had been a beta, then he wouldn't know suffering.

If Tony’s memory serves him right, this boy laying beside him has just turned 15, pretty average for an omega to have their first heat. Tony remembers having his first heat when he was 14. His parents had left him alone in his room to deal with the heat till it passed. The only consolation he had was that his parents had left him a bag full of toys. The only toy that had helped him through had been a knotting toy, and Tony painstakingly had had to figure out how to use it.

The young lad had been writhing in discomfort as the waves of his first heat began. Tony had listened to his groans of pain as he brushed the stray blonde locks away from the child's damp forehead.

"Shh..." he had soothed the younger man, "It's alright, I've got you," he whispered.

"It... it hurts..." Steve had groaned. His voice low and the pitch strong. Tony could see beads of sweat forming all over the lad's body and dried tear streaks on his cheeks. The scent had gotten more potent as the adolescent's heat peaked. Tony had looked at the young man's mating gland at the base of his neck, near his right clavicle. It had been throbbing and untouched. Sometimes, throbbing mating glands caused horrible headaches for the omega involved. Tony knew this. He suffered terrible migraines before Obie clamped his teeth around his own mating gland.

"Where does it hurt, darling?" Tony had asked.

"I... I don't know... my whole body is aching, and I seem to be..." There was panic in Steve's voice. Under ideal circumstances, a loving alpha would have released comforting pheromones, which would act as a calming agent for their omega. Sometimes other omegas could also give off a calming scent, they were just not as strong as an alpha’s. Sometimes, Tony wondered at the absurdity of their biology.

Tony watched the young man's face, and yes, he could sympathize. "Do you feel any wetness down there?"

Clear blue eyes stared back at him, clearly full of questions and begging for reassurances.

"Don't worry," Tony had soothed. "I am an omega, just like you."

Thank goodness the room had been mostly sealed, perhaps Steve had already felt the pre-heat need to close everything; from the doors, to the windows, to even the mouse holes and only Tony's 6th sense was activated by the faint call of Steve's scent. 

"What you are experiencing now is called a heat," Tony had tried his best to explain to the terrified lad. "Only omegas experience that, we give off pheromones in our scent, that's why others may perceive us as stinky creatures." Tony had rubbed a comforting hand over Steve's shoulder as the younger omega had scooted in closer to Tony's side, inhaling Tony's calming scent.

"Did I stink so much that it alerted you to run to my room?" Despite his discomfort, there had been a hint of playfulness in Steve's tone. Tony had given a huff and smiled.

"Peppermint," Tony answers. "Snowy and cold, just like the first time I saw you. I thought it was the blizzard outside, but no, it was you."

A pause, and then a smile had ghosted over Steve's face.

Tony could feel his face soften. The night lamp on Steve's bedside had illuminated the adolescent's features.  _ Still a child _ , Tony had thought to himself. "Now, could I help you with your heat?" 

A small nod. Consent from the lad's part.

"Alright, drink up," Tony had said as Steve had pulled himself up to sit upright and drink the 2 glasses full of water that Tony had handed him. "This is a process, Steve; your first heat means that your body has decided that it's already an adult,"

"I'm so wet down there Tony," Steve had said.

"That's why you have to drink up." Tony had chastised. "You got so dehydrated; no wonder you’re so thirsty."

"I'll be good, Tony, just help me through this," Steve had begged.

"Alright," Tony had said, "You will have to remove your clothes."

The young lad had done as he was told, and Tony had noted how soaked Steve was. As expected, copious amounts of slick had already escaped the young man; it was no wonder he had a fever; he must have been so dehydrated.

Steve had moaned as he felt the cold air touch his private parts.

"Steve, I'm going to help you with your heat, alright?" Tony had said in his most soothing voice. 

The young man had whimpered as the older omega spread his legs apart. Tony had watched as Steve grabbed one of his pillows to cover his mouth and suppress his moans and whimpers as Tony had inserted a finger and then two into Steve's hole.

"Steve, honey, just relax, ok? You'll be fine," He had reassured the younger omega. The sensations, however, were too pleasurable for the first time omega; all he could do was whimper in response.

Tony had continued to massage the smooth muscles until they opened up.

"That's it, just surrender to what you are feeling," He had coached. "It's uncomfortable, but you'll be fine," He had said as he added another finger, making circular motions to open Steve up.

Steve had tried to fight it, but had given into the sensations Tony elicited from his body. His thin hands had trailed from the pillow to his face, then to his soft cock that had been begging for attention. 

Tony had encouraged the young lad to touch himself down there, to pay attention to his needs, because heats should never be about pain, they should bring pleasure too. 

That was something Tony had never experienced when he had his first heat, but it had been something he had grown accustomed to as time passed. It had been comforting to know that Steve would be eased in more gently than he was when it came to sex, especially if this was what Obie wanted him to do from the start.

As Steve had pleasured himself by stroking his cock, Tony had brought out the knotting toy and gently inserted it into Steve's hole, making the young man moan louder. There was a little shriek of surprise, as it took a while for the knotting toy to fit inside of him. 

Tony knew how heats could drive an omega mad for an alpha's cock, so knotting toys were necessary to trick the brain into thinking that the omega's needs were being met. He had slipped the toy in and out in a rhythmic pattern that had allowed the young one to adjust to the pace.

"That's it, Steve," he had said, encouraging the younger one to set the pace, "Just do what your body tells you to do; it'll get better once you reach your release."

Steve had groaned in response as he pushed back against the toy inside him.Tony had put a bit of pressure on Steve's lower abdomen and thrust the toy faster. He had gently urged Steve to explore himself, had guided one of his hands to his erect member, to touch the spot that was most pleasurable. The teen had responded by stroking the tip of his exposed cock till tiny white beads peeked through its head. Tony had then shown him how to increase the pleasure by massaging the base of the younger omega’s cock. 

"Are you alright?" He had checked in with the younger one as the thrusts became faster and rougher.

"Don't… don't stop!" Steve had begged through his tears, elated at the different sensations he had been experiencing.

Tony had watched Steve's body shake as the young lad had ridden his first orgasm. Tony had taken this as his cue to inflate the knotting toy to simulate the act of being knotted by an alpha.

Steve had cried out at the sting of the toy stretching inside of him. Tony had coaxed him into relaxing and panting at the stretch.

The cries had turned into whimpers and then to light snores as exhaustion had overtaken the poor lad's body. Luckily, first heats had a tendency to die down once the body felt satiated, and Tony hoped that Steve's recovery period would be shorter than his had been. The first time he had had his heat; only when he had successfully knotted himself with the knotting toy, had the fever broken, and it had taken him two nights to figure out the whole business of omega heats. 

Not even omega mothers would teach their sons or daughters about heat, even though it was clearly something that should have been discussed with omega born children as soon as they started to understand the world around them.

Now, as the rain pitter-patters outside, it is quiet again. Tony tucks Steve into bed, the latter letting out light exhausted snores. Tony slowly deflates the knotting toy and gently slips it out of Steve. He gives the teen a light kiss on the forehead, wishing him pleasant dreams despite the nightmarish world they lived in. 

* * *

**Part 2: Steve**

Steve slowly opens his eyes. His surroundings are pitch black, with only the faintest glow of his night lamp which had been moved away from his bedside table to near his door. Everything seems hazy at first. And _damp._ _What had just happened?_ His mind can't comprehend it. All he can remember is that his body had been on fire.

It had ached... Had throbbed. But he can't remember which parts.

He moves in the bed and realizes his own nakedness under the sheets. Then, he remembers. He remembers everything that happened earlier. For a while, a blush creeps on his cheeks. His face gets warmer at the realization that Tony had seen him at his most vulnerable. Yet the thought of it is comforting; his first heat, shared with Tony, someone whom he regards with utmost respect. For a moment, the thought sends warmth to his chest.

_ Tony... _ the thought of Tony coming to his aid comforts him. Tony always smells like apples and cinnamon to him, very close to his mother’s apple-honey scent. It is comforting, like  _ home. _

When he had first arrived at the mansion, everyone had pitied him for being assigned to Mr. Stane’s omega, the mansion’s ghost. Every place has it’s ghosts and this place is no exception. Steve knows ghosts are supposed to be scary, except that this so-called ghost seems more sad than scary.

Sometimes back when Steve had just moved into the mansion, he would hear the phonograph playing on the floor just below him. Occasionally the music varied. Oftentimes, when he heard the loud jazz music playing, that’s when he’d then hear broken sobs and arguments come mixed in with the music.

One of the boys said that it was Mr. Stane’s Omega. Usually, the two would argue, and the topics that they would usually argue about ranged from petty to serious complaints.

The cries always haunted Steve. The noises had continued to haunt him for several nights until Steve got the courage to investigate. It happened during the unholy hours of the early morning, that forbidden hour, where all the spirits freely wandered the earth.

As Steve slowly crept along the dark carpeted hallways one-story down from his room, he contemplated on the idea of ghosts. If ghosts were indeed real, then somehow, his mother's ghost could have haunted him, but she had never come despite how long he had waited.

He followed the source of the sound. The earlier wailing had mellowed down into low sobs.

He had been on the third floor of the mansion at the end of the hallway, and could see a brightly lit room with its door slightly ajar. He had taken a peek in and seen a beautiful man, wearing a red robe. His scent had immediately hit Steve.  _ Apples and cinnamon. _ He had smelt like home. But why had he been so sad?

Almost immediately, Steve felt himself being drawn to him.

_ So,  _ he had thought to himself,  _ this is the boss’ omega. _

"He suffers from melancholy," Steve remembers Mr. Stane had said the day he had been first brought here by Mr. Eye-patch guy. “I think he needs company, and until you have presented, you will keep him company, and report to me whatever insanity he does. My omega, he tends to have lots of liberal ideas. It’s very  _ un-omega  _ of him.”

“Yes,” Steve had promised in a soft tone.

_ The boss’ omega is someone that I have to protect. _

It had started with cleaning his room every morning; bringing him a breakfast tray every morning, sweeping the floors every afternoon, doing his laundry every week, and arranging the jewelry in his vanity. His name was Anthony, but he had wanted to be called Tony instead. 

He was 10, and Anthony was 21.

But the big age gap between them hadn’t hindered the blossoming friendship between them.

Over the course of five years, Tony had become his mentor in a way. Steve hadn’t been able to understand why he had kept comparing Tony to his mother, maybe he had just missed his Ma so much. 

It had started when one of the errand boys, a beta named Brock, had pulled a trick on him by making him accidentally spill a bottle of ink onto Tony’s best red and gold suit. It had scared Steve deeply that he had spent the whole night scrubbing the ink off, but it hadn’t wanted to come off.

The ink had faded, but the stain had remained visible on the velvety fabric. He had expected to be yelled at by Tony, but the opposite had happened, Tony had asked what happened before jumping to any conclusions. And when Steve had told his tale, the doe-eyed omega’s gaze softened at him.

“Oh, it’s Brock again,” was what Tony had said. “Do you know that one of our errand boys ran away because of him? That bully.”

Steve had watched Tony shake his head in disbelief. “If he bothers you again, you have to tell me.”

“He says I stink,” Steve had said.

And Tony had laughed.

Tony had taught him how to read and write. Soon, he had been able to read the books in Tony’s study. Mostly, he loved literature; loved writing poems and drawing. He remembered the first time he had held a pencil and started to sketch random birds that came to the windowsill. At first, they hadn’t looked like birds at all. 

“Are you drawing a flying cat?” Tony had teased him one time.

Steve had felt the blood rush to his head. 

“A bird.” he had said curtly but he hadn’t been able to hide embarrassment in his voice.

“Show me your birds when they don’t look like cats,” Tony had teased back.

Steve loved it when Tony smiled. The scent around him would get light and easy on the nose. When he talked to the older omega, Steve could feel butterflies in his stomach and his chest warming up. Despite his circumstances, he was glad to spend time with Tony. 

If Steve loved talking about the arts, Tony loved talking about science and math. Sometimes he would talk about great inventions that he had read about over the years in their family library. If only he hadn’t been born an omega, then maybe he could have saved his father's company from bankruptcy instead of being wed to a politician and dirty businessman like Mr. Stane. 

There had also been moments Steve hadn’t liked experiencing. One was when Tony had held a bottle of liquor in his hand. Two was when he had seen bruises on Tony’s body. And three was Tony getting sick in the mornings. Usually, he would be sick for a whole week.

The nurse from the pantry had instructed Steve to give Tony those  _ pills.  _

“Will these make him feel better?” Steve had asked.

“That’s just to prevent pregnancy,” the nurse had said, “As long as he takes those pills then he should be fine.”

He would bring Tony’s breakfast tray to his room and sometimes, he would retrieve the tray untouched after he returned to pick it up. He had noticed that only the pill had been taken. The younger lad could always sense Tony’s emotions through his scent, and thought perhaps Tony could sense the same from his own.

_ The funny thing is, omegas never know their own scent. _

“That’s why we have to band together,” Steve recalls Tony telling him one day, “We are the only ones who know what is good for us.”

“Tony,” Steve had told him on the eve of his 15th birthday, “If I wasn’t born an omega, I would have liked to be an alpha,”

Tony had smirked, “Well, don’t we all?”

Steve had laughed along but his mind had said;  _ no Tony, not in the way you’d think _ . 

Is it forbidden to look at another omega and feel something? Steve isn’t sure about the stirrings in his heart. But he has dreams. Happy ones, dreams where he is an alpha, and Tony is his bride.

Perhaps in an alternate reality, they wouldn’t have to be like this. Maybe in another reality he wouldn’t be forbidden to develop feelings for this beautiful man who had been both a friend and a mother to him.

...

Steve stretches on his bed, waking up his muscles and feeling like a new man. And instead of going back to sleep, he finds himself dressing in his sleeping gown, and steadily making his way to Tony's room. It’s a Wednesday night, and not much happens on Wednesday nights. And if his memory serves him right, Mr. Stane isn't around tonight to torment Tony.

Three small raps on Tony's door, like a secret code that has developed between them over the past few years.

"Come in," he hears Tony answer.

_ He’s still awake. _ Steve can feel his heart leap inside his chest.

Steve feels small as he stands by the doorway. Tony is reading a pocketbook by his bed, with the help of his night lamp. The older man beckons Steve to come closer, which the younger boy eagerly accepts.

And just like the other nights before, Steve finds himself snuggled against Tony's side while Tony reads his book before bed.

Steve loves it when Tony brushes his hair to the side of his face, a gesture of affection that always makes his heart flutter.

"How are you feeling darling?" Tony asks him.

"Better," Steve replies, feeling embarrassed as the memories of earlier flood his brain. He snuggles in closer, inhaling Tony's comforting apple and cinnamon scent. 

He hears the other man give a sigh, "You know what's going to happen once they know that you have presented."

"I know..." Steve says with such resignation in his voice. He knows what is going to happen once Mr. Stane comes back home from his business trip from the south, "And... I think I have no choice but to accept it. It was bound to happen anyway."

Tony continues to stroke his hair further, "I've been afraid of this moment happening, love, if I’m being honest, I wish you were some other gender, something other than omega."

"I wish that too." he confides, “If I could choose, I would wish to be an alpha."

“Wouldn’t we all?” Tony smiles and Steve feels that the other man has dismissed his statement.

_ If I were an alpha, I would treat you better. Even better than Mr. Stane, we would live on a small farm; you and I with our children. We’d make you happy, and you’d see the man I would have become thanks to you... _

But of course, Steve can’t say those things. Those are wishful thoughts, a flight of fancies that will never come true. Instead the only thing he can say is, "As long as you are with me Tony.” 

_ I think I can do anything as long as you are by my side. _

* * *

**PART 3: Transitions**

Apart from being penetrated that first time during his heat, Steve doesn’t welcome the sensation of being penetrated by his clients. Either there isn’t enough lubricant or the way his patrons force their way into him isn’t enjoyable, sex outside his heat is always unbearable.

Every time a customer leaves, his hole feels so sore, like his insides are on fire, to the point that he can’t even stand up after each session. And most of the time, if Mr. Stane isn’t there, Tony helps him up to his quarters and assesses the damage.

Usually a warm compress works, but if not, one of Tony’s painkillers does the trick. And crying helps release emotions too. 

“When Obie enters me,” Tony shares with Steve one night as they hang out on the balcony to get some fresh air, “I imagine that I am with a lover, that whatever he does to me is because he loves me and I love him.”

“But you aren’t,” Steve points out.

“No,” Tony says in a whisper, “I’m not.”

“It’s all fantasy Steve,” Tony tells him, “You can’t resist or else you’ll just end up hurting yourself.”

_ Let go and relax. _ That was the mantra. 

“Give the patrons what they want, fulfill their deepest desires Steve,” Tony tells him. “And when you do that, you are free to go to that happy place in your mind. Ignore the sensations your body tells you, and instead focus on what makes you feel good.”

Steve had been 17 and Tony 28 when they started  _ making love _ to one another. It started when their heats had synced up with each other and they helped ease each other through their heat cycles. 

Mr. Stane had made it clear that he hadn’t wanted to have children with Tony, hence spending heats with Tony hadn’t been exactly a priority for him. Steve had been grateful for that, extremely thankful that he had Tony sweaty and moaning on his bed, begging to be fucked by a strong big alpha.

In Steve’s fantasies, he had been  _ that _ alpha. 

In the blond omega’s mind, he and Tony had been making love and not just helping each other through their heat cycles. 

When he’s with his clients, he feels little shame. As they pound their sweaty and heavy bodies atop of him, his mind goes to his happy place: Tony below him, Tony begging for him to enter, Tony sucking his dick and Tony moaning in pleasure as he enters his tight hole with his big fat alpha cock. He would bite Tony’s mating gland and he would mark him, claim him, steal him away from Mr. Stane, fill Tony with his pups.

A very indecent thought, but it never fails to give Steve pleasure. 

He wonders,  _ what if he was indeed born an alpha? Would he have met Tony? His beloved? _

Sometimes though, dreams do come true. In some kind of twist of fate, the possibility had come from one of Steve’s own clients. 

Steve was 19 when he met Dr. Erskine.

His relationship with Dr. Erskine started like all the others, sex, talk and then money. However as time progressed the sex becomes less frequent and the instances where they talked increased. He learns that Dr. Erskine had recently divorced his beta wife because the kidnapping of his omega son had been too difficult to bear.

When Steve had inquired where Dr. Erskine’s son might be, the older scientist had said that his child had been abducted, and perhaps had been sold to…  _ somewhere. _ Steve had felt a chill run down his spine as he remembered his own childhood.

“I am developing a serum,” Dr. Erskine had said, “that you might be interested in.”

Steve had given him a look. Perhaps his face had shown interest, because the doctor had continued. 

“There were studies conducted that show that science may change a human being’s hormones, therefore changing their secondary sexual characteristics,” there had been sadness in his tone,  _ regret.  _ “If only, I could have turned my son into an alpha, then maybe he would still be by my side.”

Steve had perked up at the mention of changing one’s secondary gender. Maybe… Maybe there had been hope after all.

…

A year has passed since his trial with the serum. 

Steve is lucky. Dr. Erskine explains his potential experiments on Steve to Mr. Stane. He agrees, as long as Dr. Erskine can pay the  _ additional  _ fees. Of course, Steve’s transition opens up another line of fetish for the  _ distinguished  _ gentlemen from the upper ring. Maybe alpha to alpha sex isn’t such a bad thing after all.

Steve takes the serum shots weekly at first and then once a month. The medication stings his muscles, he always develops a fever the next day, during which he is closely monitored by Erkine, a junior physician and a nurse. Of course, Tony is there when his temperature rises or when his stomach is upset.

Three months after he had begun taking the serum, he noticed an increase in his physical strength. Six months after he had begun taking the serum, his muscles had started to grow. Nine months after he had taken the serum, his heats lessened. 

Only time will tell if he would actually become barren or if he would experience an alpha rut.

No one knows for sure.

…

“You seem to be getting bigger nowadays,  _ beloved _ , does that mean you’ll leave me soon?” Tony jokes as he laid down on his divan as he watched Steve gaze outside the window. Tony could never deny the physical perfection that stood in front of him, the serum had actually increased his physical attractiveness. Where did the child go? Now, all Tony could see was a beautiful man that could rival the greek gods.

"Leave you?" Steve smiles. "Never."

“Your scent is fading,” Tony remarks.  _ And, if Obie realizes that Steve is no longer an omega to own but an alpha to compete with, would he try to separate them?  _

“Your scent is still my home.” Steve reassures. There is a pause; then picking up where they’d left off, Steve muses, “Have I told you that you almost share the same scent as my Ma?

“Steve…” Tony says trying to stop the unwelcome thoughts that flood into his brain, “Steve… don’t… it’s not right…”

“Tony…” Tony watches the other man kneel reverently in front of him as he takes his knuckles and pressed his lips onto them, “We have talked about this before, and ever since I met you, I have known that I was deeply attracted to you.”

“Steve,” Tony tries to reason out with him. “don’t make the situation worse, you must have confused your feelings of friendly affection for me as love.”

“Tony,” the other man leans into Tony’s touch, his piercing blue eyes glazed with unshed tears, “I love you Tony, I always have.”

“But…” Tony’s voice cracks, “We are both omegas, there is no place for us in this world.”

“I will be your alpha Tony, just say yes, and we’ll be happy,” Steve pleads, tears springing out of his eyes as he bears his heart open, “I know that you love me as well.”

Tony answers him by giving him a kiss on his lips. Steve accepts and deepens the kiss between the two of them. There is fire, there is heat. There are fantasies playing inside of Tony’s mind. A strong blonde alpha to save him, to care for him, to carry him away from this nightmarish world, this hellhole of a mansion.

Steve presses him down on his divan and Tony fights the negativity by trailing kisses down Steve’s jawline, neck, clavicle, down to his pecs.

He feels Steve tangle his fingers in his hair, and in return, he tugs at the blond’s waistband to pull his pants down. Steve steps out of them without hesitation. Tony sees clearly how he has grown bigger down there in terms of girth and length.  _ Soon,  _ Tony guesses, _ he will probably start experiencing ruts. _

Tony slides down and inspects Steve’s cock, half erect, as he runs his hand over it. The reaction fascinates him, as Steve’s member starts to grow in his palm. He opens his mouth and starts to lick, running his tongue up and down Steve’s shaft. He can hear the other man moan, further entangling his fingers into Tony’s hair. Tony progresses from licking to sucking, getting a stronger reaction from the blond man. 

Tony puts the whole of Steve inside his mouth, pleasuring him as his tongue rolls around the taut skin. The moans push him to take him deeper, to suck him harder. 

Steve withdraws before he can spill into Tony’s mouth. As if they were in a dance, the blond man leads Tony away from the divan and into the brunet’s bed. He urges his partner to go on all fours, trailing kisses onto Tony’s lower back, pushing his trousers away from his plump ass. 

Tony can feel slick leaking out of him, incredibly turned on by being underneath the man he helped raise than he’s been in a few years.  _ Shameful, isn’t it? _ But he can’t deny the effect it has on him. He feels Steve’s tongue licking his hole, pushing in, and he pushes into the feeling. He moans in pleasure.

"How are you feeling? Have you recovered from your illness?" Steve’s voice comes from behind him laced with worry and concern. Tony turns and looks at the face of his lover, flushed red from their recent activities.

"I... " there is a bit of hesitation in Tony's voice that Steve cuts off with a deep kiss on the lips. Soft and gentle. He doesn't want to force himself on Tony. Instead he turns Tony onto his back, and kisses him softly, his hips grinding rhythmically into Tony’s own. Tony feels Steve’s fingers trail down to his hole, inserting a finger and then two, massaging his entrance to loosen it up. Tony’s breath hitches, he mewls.

To Steve, Tony deserves good things, he deserves more. Mr. Stane is such a lucky man to have Tony, yethe treats his omega husband like a whore. He would never understand how someone would have the audacity to treat his beloved poorly. 

_ I will be the better Alpha. _

Steve flips Tony over to get better access. He enters him in a swift motion, and it is just like the fantasies he would get lost in while he was getting pounded into by those filthy alphas. Whenever he has Tony in this position, he loves to run his hands on his partner’s breasts, and Tony slaps his hand away and redirects it to his back. Steve doesn’t think much about it and runs his hands down Tony’s lower back and before wrapping them around the omega’s midsection.

And… That’s odd.

Tony’s midsection feels firmer than usual.

"Don't press so much Steve," Tony says in a low and soft voice.

Steve’s eyes grow wide and catch Tony’s gaze. Those wide brown eyes are now covered in tears. He slides off him, the gears in his head starting to turn, until something clicks. 

“Wait…” he stutters trying to find words, “Don’t tell me this was the reason why you were ill these past few weeks,”

Tony nods and avoids Steve’s eyes.

He carries Stane's child. And Steve feels sick to his stomach.

The air has never felt so heavy around them, until the blond man utters, "Does Stane know?"

"No," Tony replies, "Obadiah doesn't know, yet.” 

Steve watches the other omega wrap himself in a blanket, as if to cover himself in a cocoon. Never has Steve seen Tony like this, like a small, frightened child. 

“I’m scared Steve,” he says in a hushed tone, voice thick with emotion, “I just can’t go through it again.”

Steve knows it’s been a close call twice. Once, Tony had bled the whole night and almost lost his life and the second time, he had spiraled down into despair, drinking bottles of liquor, battling with insomnia and anorexia.

“Oh Steve, I am sorry.” 

Tony’s uncontrollable sobs echoed in the room, “I would rather kill myself than undergo that again.”

Steve feels a pang in his chest, a hollow feeling reaching up into his throat, a sob threatening to escape. No, he can’t lose Tony. Not after everything he had gone through. No, he can’t! Dr. Erskine, maybe, he can help him get out of here, and maybe he can bring Tony along with him… There has to be time, there must be.

In the end, he can’t do anything now, helpless, useless. He hugs Tony tighter, and imagines that he is giving off a calming peppermint scent, that Tony is not alone, that Tony has him… And that if they could just hold on, then maybe they can have their own piece of heaven.

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
